Tutor
by emo barbie
Summary: Jake needs a tutor, sadly the one he gets isn't someone he'd ever expect. Brad/Jake


**Author's note:** I hadn't watched American Dragon in awhile, thought it was like my FAVORITE SHOW EVER! And so when I came home from work one day and stumbled into my room, where the TV was on, I stumbled apon the most weirdest scene! And it gave me the idea for a fanfic, you see.

**Plot Bunnies did it!!!:...what are plot bunnies O_o...** Okay, The scene went where all you see is Brad laughing with the guys and thumping a book against his head saying: "HA! You guys! My head is so hard!" And then you see Jake lower binoculars and sigh as he lets his head fall as if he was just dejected and Trixie places a hand on his shoulder saying: "Sorry Jackie." As if comforting him for some odd reason O_O

I was like OMG! WTF!! XD I was SOOOO confused, but it gave this idea, so please enjoy this small fic. Also, I have no spell check on this damn laptop so please forgive me if I misspell something, like Tutor...is that how you spell it? SOMEONE TELL ME PLEASE!!!

**Pairing:** Brad/Jake

**Rated: **NO more then a T probably, there really isn't much in swearing or anything, so yeah.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

_**The American Dragon:**_

_**Tutor**_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Jake Long paced back and fourth before the door, he had set and reset the books on the table three times, and still his tutor wasn't there. It was 4:30 and his tutor should have been there 20 minutes ago, not that Jake was _really _complaining...not really...yet, maybe....okay, so what?! Maybe he was, but that was only cause he wanted to know who it was! He was really hoping it was that one blonde chick from his math class, though he was pretty sure she wasn't all that smart, she was sure smarter then him, but couldn't be that much smarter... A knock sounded at the door and Jake all but jumped out of his skin. He reached out and opened the door, to find a fist just above his head, obviously the person had been in mid-knock. "Hi..." Jake muttered, cocking his head to see around the fist, he was sure it wasn't a girl, cause there was no girl who would possibly have such a big fist. "...Brad..." Jake let out a low growl of disappointment.

Brad cleared his throat, allowing his fist to fall as he pulled on the collar of his t-shirt. "Hey...Long..." He muttered nervously.

"Um, why-"

"I'm tutoring you..." Brad cut off Jake, and Jake's mouth seemed to drop to the floor.

"No way!" Jake jumped back. "That soooooooo-"

Brad cut off the other's long drawn out word. "I'm one of the top in the class." He furrowed his brows in annoyence. "So if you don't mind...." He pushed past Jake and into the house making his way over to the couch were the books where. "Can we please get this over with."

"You know, that can be taken as breaking and entering, cause I really never said you could enter my-"

Brad, tossed one of the books at the other, Jake catching it just before it his his face, Brad turned to glare at him.

"I don't wanna be here as much as you don't want me here, so let's get this over with." Brad muttered, taking out his own books as well and opening them onto the table as Jake made his way over to the couch, mumbling to himself as he sat down, this was definetly going to be a long night...

-=-=-=-=-=--=-=

Brad glanced up at the clock for the fifth time in the last ten minutes, it seemed that Brad wanted this to end, even more then Jake wanted it too.

"Hey, Brad-" The male's head snapped up at his name and Jake paused for a minute. "Are...you okay?"

"Y-yeah, of course, why not." The other huffed before reuturning his attention to checking Jake's work.

It was probably the fact that Brad was scared of being caught in the Long's house, though how anyone would possibly know that would be beyond him, or maybe Brad just didn't want to be around him...but if he didn't then why was Brad always bullying him at school, and why would he have even agreeded to tutor him? Jake was sure that the tutor had to at least somewhat agree to the terms of who he was tutoring...right?

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, long! I'm fine!" Brad snapped at him.

"Gesh, I was just asking." Jake held up his hands in defence, but Brad said nothing more, and so they sat in silence for another few minutes.

"Hey...Jake..." Jake turned to look at the other in surprise.

"Um...y-yeah..." He blinked.

"I...was wondering...if, maybe...you know..." Brad looked up to stare at the other. "...if I asked you something...something personal...would you...well..."

"What?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"...not laugh...?"

"Depends, what is about?" Jake raised an eyebrow, a curious exspression crossing his face.

"Well, there's this...person at school...and I really like..._her_...but I'm pretty sure it's a one sided thing you know...I mean, I kinda bully her..."

"You bully everyone Brad, I'm surprised anyone would like you." Jake glared at him.

Brad opened his mouth, a look of hurt crossed the bully's face before he closed it once more and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah...I guess your right..." Brad muttered.

Jake sighed, and rolled his eyes before finally breaking the sudden silence that had started up again. "But that doesn't mean there's not those people that like you." He shook his head. "You _are_ a jock after all." Jake had to withstand from saying Jerk, instead of Jock.

Jake raised an eyebrow as a small smile crossed Brad's face, but as soon as it appeared it was gone. "Yeah, well...this girl...she hangs out with some losers, and...I mean there not that bad...but, I definetly know they hate me..." He shrugged. "You know...What would you say I do...if I wanted to...talk to her...you know, really talk to her, like to tell her..."

Jake let out a snort. "Um, well talk to her."

Brad furrowed his brows in annoyence. "How?!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Well, you are tutoring people right, is she smart?"

Brad shrugged. "A little, I've actually...kind tutored her, and her work wasn't bad..."

"Well why don't you tutor her again, and try something, like, giving her a few glances, um, some kind of message or sign that you like her...and if she returns them, maybe she likes you too." He shrugged his shoulders.

Brad's face turned a bright red as he opened his mouth, looking much like a fish before finally coming up with word to go with the flapping. "What about a kiss."

"A kiss?" Jake seemed to think a moment turning his eyes to stare at the mathbooks in thought. "I guess that would be-" But before he could finish his sentence, his lips were pinned shut. His eyes snapped back onto Brad (though he just couldn't seem to focus on the other), who now, had his eyes closed, his face dark red, as he kissed Jake.

Jake froze, everything in his body seeming to stop as all ration thought left, and his whole body shut down. He didn't even really see the other, it was just more of a blur, before he felt the tongue that swipped his top lip, and the teeth that began to nipple on his bottom. Without thinking Jake let out a gasp and Brad moved closer, taking the chance to deepen the kiss, allowing his tongue to explore the smaller's mouth, and to his surprise he didn't bite down, no actually...instead, Jake...closed his eyes.

Now Jake wasn't the one to really think rationaly, really at the moment, this was the most irrational thing he had ever done, but it just seemed...right...

A moan escaped one of them, though Jake wasn't sure who, and he found Brad's hands grasping at his side's, ghosting up and then down towards his hips. Brad's finger's had just brushed up against bare skin, just below Jake's shirt line, when the front door burst open and none other then Jake's mother and lil sister walked in. "Jake I-" His mother paused, his little sister stopping his aw too as Brad and Jake quickly pulled away, both scampering to opposite sides of the couch. "I...think I'll..have your..dad help me..." She muttered, moving into the kitchen with her bag of grocceries.

"_Hhheeeyyyyy_ _Jackey..._" Jake's little sister smiled as she appeared from behind the couch, propping her head on her hands as she stared at the two of them. "What's ya up too?"

"Go away, Haley." Jake huffed.

"Ah, but I wanted to meet your boyfriend." She pouted.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Jake exclaimed, as Brad turned and began to pack up his things in a fluster.

"So, do you and spud do that too then? You know the whole kissing part." Brad paused, mid-grab for his mathbook, as Jake made a face.

"Of course not!" He threw his hands up, his face turning a crimson red.

"So then you are boyfriend and ...boyfriend?" She smirked, she stuck out her dragon tongue to wiggle at him, as she smiled in amusement.

"NO!" He growled as Brad flung his backpack onto his back and stood up, Jake glanced at him, and opening his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came to mind, so instead of going against his better judgements he stood up and grabbed onto Brad's lettermen jacket, however Brad tugged out of the other's grasp and moved over to the doorway. Haley and Jake both watched as he left without another word, the door slamming behind him.

"Maybe he was mad." Hailey muttered after a long pause, both Jake and her turning from the door. "You know, you really shouldn't hurt someone like that."

Jake glared at her. "It's not like that..." He huffed before making his way up the stairs, his books left behind on the table.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Jake didn't sleep at all that night, the only thing running threw his head was Brad, Brad and....Brad...oh and the kiss they had shared, well kinda shared. He wasn't really sure, but he was quite curious to find out if Brad had really ment the way he had acted, did the kiss really mean anything? Did Brad really like Jake? And the more he thought about it the more he really wanted to know, and what scared him...he really wanted it to be true.

-=-=-=-=-=

Jake confronted Spud and Trixie the next day, though he really hadn't known how to tell them about it, it was defint that he needed their help. So in some odd way, he was able to explain to them about the other night, and to his surprise Trixie hadn't seemed as surprised, though Spud had almost blown a gascit. However come to the end of the school day, both of them had agreeded to accompy Jake behind the bleachers, he was sure they'd walk past, he'd even brought his binoculars...however, as students began to exit the building, Jake's hope began to fall, for with each student, he saw, his hope fell more and more, until finally Jake was sure there was no one left in the school. He raised his binocular's once again, training them on the school doors as he bit his lip, _come on, come on!!_ He thought to himself until finally they opened again, and Jake held his breathe, as three jocks walked out, and at the front was Brad. _Bingo_... Jake watched as the three laughed, but he couldn't really hear what they were saying, so as to aid him, he allowed his dragon ears to flame up as he picked up the other's idle chatter.

"So Brad..." The laughter fell as Brad turned his attention to the jock on the left. "I heard you were tutoring Long yesterday."

A look of horror crossed the jocks face before he was able to look confused. "What?" He allowed a smirk to cross his face. "Me? Tutor? LONG?! HA!" He let out a loud laugh. "Please! You really think I'm that smart?!" Brad knocked the text book in his hand against his head. "Dude, I have such a hard head! There's no smarts in there!" He made a face as if trying to look dumb, and the other two laughed.

"Yeah!" They both snorted as the three continued on.

Jake lowered his binocular's with a sigh of disappointment, his gaze falling to the asphalt at his feet.

"Sorry, Jakey." Trixie placed a hand on his back as if to comfert him.

Jake really didn't know what he had expected to hear, or even what he had been expecting to happen, but for some reason, what did, just...seemed like a rejection, a disappointment...and the continuation of the sorrowful tale known as his love life....

**---=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=---**

**Author's note: Sorry you guys, I really wasn't sure how to end it, the idea just seemed to fall apart after Trixie said, Sorry Jackie... **

**T_T I LOVE REVIEWS HOWEVER!! You know they always keep me writing more and more!! T_T Sadly I haven't been getting many lately. ...T_T But I've gotten a lot of reads!**

**Anyways, cookies for reading! (^_^) ***_**insert cookie here***_** (^_^)**


End file.
